


compass

by dansunedisco



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Jordan is a Hellhound, Non-Human Jordan Parrish, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dansunedisco/pseuds/dansunedisco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parrish is hurt. Lydia helps him through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	compass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostmemoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/gifts).



He lifted his hand up, palm facing the evening sky. Tendrils of smoke rose steadily from his skin. “What’s happening to me?” he slurred out. He felt like he’d been lit on fire again. His head pounded, and his lungs burned with every inhale. It reminded him of his time overseas, when it was 115 degrees in the sand and sun and _you better keep your sleeves rolled down, corporal._ His mouth tasted like ashes, too, and--why was he slumped over? He tried to push himself up, but a stabbing pain lanced through his legs and he howled with it, a sound not unlike an angry, snarling dog shattering the quiet. 

“Parrish,” a voice called, as calm as you please, and his gaze swung out into the dark. His vision swam in double, red tendrils like blood creeping in on his periphery, but they receded after a moment. The voice called his name again. 

It was Lydia. “I’m here,” she said. She was a few feet away, kneeling in the loam. “I’m here, and you’re okay.”

He dropped his hand beside his hip, a sliver of panic working its way under his skin. As much as he wanted to believe her, he didn’t feel okay. He felt like--like he was _dying_. Again. Why was he always dying? “I’m a campfire,” he choked out instead, gulping for air as more smoke billowed from his mouth, his nose.

She crawled over to him then, and she hovered her hand over his smoking palm with a delicate smile. “Don’t try to be funny. You need to calm down, okay?” she said, and then dropped her hand into his. She squeezed once, twice. “Remember what we found out? Hellhound healing is triggered by massive trauma…”

He squeezed her hand back. “I don’t like the sound of massive trauma.”

“Neither do I,” she muttered, searching his face intently. “You’re already through your second phase, I think. You just--have to stay calm.” 

“I wish… it were that easy,” he hissed as another wave of heat crested over him. His blood felt like it was boiling underneath his skin. He tried to tug his hand free from Lydia’s--he must have been roasting her--but she refused to let go.

“Your eyes are glowing,” she said. She swept a cool hand across his forehead. “They’re orange.”

“Like a traffic cone.” He closed his eyes, focusing on Lydia’s gentle touch. “I need a t-shirt.” 

“A t-shirt?”

“‘I’m a hellhound and all I got was traffic cone eyes’,” he said through clenched teeth. “‘And this t-shirt’.”

“They’re not like _traffic cones_.” She touched his chin and tilted his head back, kept it there until he opened his eyes. “They’re awesome.”

He tried to smile, another wave of heat that had nothing to do with his healing curling through his stomach. The last time he’d been like this, Lydia hadn’t actually been there; the real deal was so much better. “Where’s Scott? The rest of the pack?”

“They ran off after the basilisk attacked you,” she explained. “I stayed behind.”

“Is that safe?” 

She raised her eyebrows. “I’m more than capable of handling a basilisk.” She popped his shoulder with her fist. “I had a really good teacher. Don’t you remember?”

“Yeah, I do.” Those banshee screams packed a wallop. “Thanks, by the way.” He ran his thumb along her knuckles, lips turning up at the slight hitch in her breath. “For staying. Protecting me.”

She smiled, biting her lip. “No thanks needed.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you're marrish af like me, come hang out over at [tumblr](http://punkcorahale.tumblr.com).


End file.
